Do you remember? Ron X Harry
by Derision
Summary: Ginny est brisé, malgré toute les tentatives d'Harry afin de l'aider... Pourquoi est elle comme ça ? Pourquoi refuse -t - elle toute aide ? Pourquoi se laisse -t-elle mourir?


Yaoi HARRY / RON

Chapter ONE

_**Te souviens tu ?**_

Ginny était étendue sur son lit soyeux noir et orange, absente. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme à la carrure maigrichonne à lunettes rondes qui la regardait d'un air confus. Comme d'habitude , à vrai dire.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé . Ça faisait 4 ans que Ginny était constamment absente .

On l'entendait, parfois pleurer toute les larmes de son corps en répétant « Pourquoi moi? » , ce qui avait le don de provoquer des silences gênés en pleins milieu du diner.

Quant à Harry, il pâlissait à vu d'oeil dés que le sujet « Ginny » était abordé.

C'était un sujet tabou que ni Hermione, ni Ron, Ni personne de la famille Weasley osait aborder.

Ils étaient mariés. Oui, étaient. Harry la suppliait, encore et encore, de revenir avec lui. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_~do you remember?~ _

4 mois plus tard.

« Satanée pluit tu vas t'arrêter de tomber, oui? »

Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Ca lui arrivait rarement, mais ça lui arrivait - les lampes explosées pouvaient en témoigner.- . Il en avait marre de cette situation,marre de voir son ex femme se conduire comme un légume. Il tournait en rond dans la petite chambre ,s'asseyait près de la fenêtre puis se résigna et se leva en explosant:

« CETTE SITUATION ME REND MALADE! C'EST QUAND QUE TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER ? Comprends moi... Ca fait des années que je te vois dans cet état. Je ne peux plus... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue pale et creuse. Il les essuya d'un geste rapide .

Ginny,les yeux écarquilles, se tourna vers son ancien mari, ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite. Un long silence s'installa. Tout était toujours de silence , lorsqu'ils essayaient de communiquer.

Harry était perdu . Il n'avait pas prévu de crier ainsi . Dans quel état l'avait il mise encore?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Pardon Ginny...Je ne voulais pas... Je s-... »

« Est ce que tu te souviens? … de ce fameux jour... »

La petite voix -Ô combien brisée - de Ginny coupa Harry dans son élan. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas échanger quelques mots...? Peu importe . Il ne pouvait pas oublier _ce _jour . Celui qu'elle évoquait, celui de ses plus grands cauchemars, qui avait détruit la moitié de son âme.

Le brun ne pu répondre. Il n'en eu pas besoin.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a briser le cœur de te voir avec une autre personne que moi...Et encore plus quand cette personne fut … »

C'était donc ça . Ginny savait . Ginny les avait vu. A cette pensée, il voulu se jeter sur le saule cogneur.

« La ferme! Coupa harry. Je sais . JE SAIS ! J'ai fait une erreur . Mais ce n'était rien … C'était … Une passade ... »

« Non. Tu l'as touché, tu l'as embrassé. Tu lui a même dit je t'aime... J'ai tout vu... Vos regards brulant de désirs... »

Elle s'étrangla dans un sanglot et reprit :

« Est ce que tu te souviens? »

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Oui, il se souvenait très bien. Même … trop bien. Mais il avait toujours fuit ce moment là , ce moment où il aurait fallu en parler. Ce moment où les souvenirs remonteraient à la surface.

_~Do you remember?~_

_FLASHBACK on_

La fête battait à son plein. Les rires , les danses, et les coups de baguettes magique fusaient partout, dans la sale . On fêtait le mariage d'Harry et de Ginny. L'ambiance était parfaite, à une exception près : le meilleur ami de l'Elu n'était pas là. Ginny était nerveuse .

« Mais enfin... Qu'est ce qu'il fait? »

Elle regarda Harry en soupirant, qui l'embrassa sans répondre.

Ron n'avait pas répondu à un seul hibou de Harry depuis plusieurs mois. . Il avait de ses nouvelles par le billai de quelqu'un d'autre . Il a également su, par cette personne, qu'il avait bien reçu le carton d'invitation au mariage. Mais Ron n'était jamais venu . Et Harry voulait que son meilleur ami assiste à ce jour... Malgré tout .

Oui, malgré tout ...Qui aurait imaginer...Que le feu brûlant d'un désir profond puisse naitre dans l'estomac d'Harry à la vu du jeune rouquin?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce puisse être réciproque ?

Personne, même eux. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Il a suffit d'une fois, d'un regard,d'un long silence. Le désir était là... Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Harry , tout comme ron, avait ressenti cette sensation de douce chaleur ; ils l'ont ressenti, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ce n'était pas du simple désir .

Harry potter était amoureux de Ron Weasley.

Et depuis ce regard, l'attitude de Ron avait changé. Il l'évitait. Partout où il allait. Il l'évitait jusqu'à son regard et jusqu'à sa présence. Il n'aurait jamais deviné ça puisse durer si longtemps...

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Et puis, tant pis si Ron n'était pas là ! Après tout, il manquerait un jour merveilleux. Il aurait pu s'amuser, être heureux pour sa soeur, profiter de ses frères, et de ses parents. Balancer des blagues à tout bout de champ, et rire avec son si beau sourire et ses levres qui semblaient si douce.

Prit d'une envie pressente, il abandonna Ginny et se précipita aux WC en heurtant violemment un homme qui en sortait.

« Oh excusez m-...

Il s'interrompit.

-RON? »

L'ambiance était devenue tendue. Le choque était immense : le jeune rouquin était là, il se tenait bel et bien devant lui. Harry ne savait plus où il était . Sa tête tournait. Il ne discernait même plus le décor Rouge et Orange festif de la sale. Il ne voyait qu'un visage. Celui de Ron , qui s'avançait vers lui et le poussa dans l'endroit qui menait aux toilettes.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Et ils s'échangèrent une étreinte. Harry ne savait que répondre. Il était prit au dépourvu. Il avait peur de fondre en larme s'il répondait. Il se contenta de sourire.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps jusqu'à qu'Harry déclare :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répon-... »

TMais il ne pu terminer : Ron l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Doucement, puis sauvagement . Puis très vite, tout avait chavirer. Leur main se baladaient maintenant en dessous de leur vêtements.

Ils ne pouvaient plus réfléchir . Ils cédaient de toute ses années de silence et de gènes.

Leur vêtements retirés, Harry plaqua Ron contre le mur , en le léchant et en le caressant.

Ron soupirait de plaisir et son amant lacha dans un souffle :

Ron … je t'aime...

Et ils s'abandonnèrent à leur plaisir si longtemps attendu.

FlashBack Off

_~ Do you remember? ~_

« Je … Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé, hein . Tu as tout fait chambouler. Je suis restée, j'ai fait comme si de rien était. Mais tout les soirs, dans tes rêves, tu soupirais le nom de mon cher frère. Quand s'adonnait l'un à l'autre, t'es tu seulement compte que tu demandais après lui ? J'ai laissé tombé...Je … je ne fais pas le poids … et je le ferais jamais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes là, a essayer de faire en sorte que j'aille bien... »

« C 'est ...parce que je t'aime... Ginny. »

Seulement,ces mots sonnaient faux, ils le savaient tout les deux. Plus déterminée que jamais , elle claqua soudainement, à la plus grande surprise de son ancien mari:

« Vas le rejoindre. Ca fait 4 ans qu'il t'attends. »

Encore un silence affreux qu'Harry détestait. Il tourna les talons et sortit sous le regard effaré de la famille Weasley, qui semblaient avoir entendu la conversation.

Elle avait raison.

_J'arrive, Ron … Je t'en pris, attends moi... J'espère que toi aussi, tu te souviens._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
